fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry Sankovic
Jerry is a human from Russia. He is well known for his skill with bass guitar. Appearance Jerry has a red Mohawk, a Los Angeles Clippers jersey, black jeans and black trainers. He also carries his bass guitar with him most of the time. Backstory Jerry has a weird life, what with his girlfriend being a cyborg from the future where life is on Mars, trying to save the world from so many things (not that he knows that), the town he's living in has unusual occurrences every day, and the sheer amount of people with powers. Despite all that madness, Jerry is a bassist in training. He took the occupation up after hearing music that he thought was amazing. He is the only resident of the town that has never questioned activity and he's trying to keep it that way. He met Amy when they were both about 4, and fell for her quickly. Since then, he tried impressing her. It took him about 10 years before she noticed him. Jerry is entirely unaware of his love interest's past (or future if you want to act all smart). He himself moved to the US when he was 1, after his mother got full custody of him from a divorce. In Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, Jerry is picked to save the world, alongside a few others. Personality Jerry is usually docile. He is down to earth. However, he can get very hyper and energetic if he get excited about something, or playing bass. He tends to be hesitant in what he says, not wanting to screw up and say the wrong thing. Abilities Despite not being all that smart, Jerry has a couple of things that work to his advantage. He is rather agile, and moves around fast, and he has some skill in using his bass guitar, both off and on the battlefield. Relationships Amy Jackson Amy is Jerry's girlfriend. The two have been together for two years and they are extremely close. Jerry finds it "cool" that his girlfriend saves the world, and loves being around her. Jerry sees Amy as "one of the kindest people in the course of history" and that says that he is lucky to have her. Jess Pierce Jerry deeply fears Jess. Jerry tends to be very cautious with his actions around her so he doesn't get her angry. Skye Caballero Skye and Jerry are good friends who go back quite a long way. The relationship between the two started before Amy even came back from the future. The two get along really well and like to help each other out. Appearances *Amy vs The Future - Jerry appears in Amy vs The Future. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Jerry is a major character in Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. *Fantendo - Journey - Jerry appears in Journey to the Other Side, alongside Jess Pierce, Skye Caballero and Blaze Zednik. Trivia *Jerry's love for bass is a reference to his creator's love for bass after listening to bass from Hari Rao, bassist of chiptune-rock band I Fight Dragons and Commander Meouch of the rock band Tupperware Remix Party. *Jerry's music taste is mostly punk and general rock, such as Zebrahead and The Killers. Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Musicians Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Teenagers